Mindfreak
by Rattlecat
Summary: Based off of artwork in Deviantart by Batchix. The Lamborghini Twins fall into a more desperate situation then they thought regarding their 'rivals'. G1 Based.


Dedicated to Batchix, over at merely due to the Lamborghini Twins artwork they did :D

**Disclaimer: **I own naught the song inspiring this, the artwork inspiring this, or any of the characters. But how I wish I did.

**Mindfreak**

_Are you ready?_

For months on Earth, Wheeljack and Perceptor had locked themselves up in the engineer's lab; with no word to any of the crew minus Optimus Prime, Prowl, and Jazz aware of why. It was a common occurrence to see the both of them locked in their own labs, investing their time (and personal hygiene in Wheeljack's case) in their beloved creations. It wasn't odd to know they weren't lounging in the recreation halls or out on the town like the other Autobots. It wasn't odd to know they were once again (as put by Brawn) wasting their time on trinkets that'd be of no use to the team. However, something was quite odd about this particular time. For one, while the both of them were curious, it was impossible to see what Wheeljack and Perceptor could be working on together. Perceptor was a scientist who enjoyed keeping his limbs intact, while studying the biology and ecology of the planet. Wheeljack was an engineer who really didn't care how many times he was blown up, as long as his mechanics were figured out and resulted in a successful invention. What could they possibly be inventing together that combined such interests?

This question sparked the interest of many within the Ark, and while some insisted on sneak peeks and eavesdropping, the twins known as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were intent on using whatever it was that was being created. Sideswipe's processor went wild with the possibilities of what they could be making, and Sunstreaker simply came up with the secret agent plans they seemed so well in carrying out. They had first started with Ratchet; which was probably the wrong way to go, but the medic knew the two scientists like the twins knew each other, so it was only logical to ask him first. The only answer they received was a torrent of Cybertronian and Earthen curses rolled into one tactic blow; followed promptly by the throwing of tools. This only peaked the interest and determination of the duo further. Never would they ask Optimus Prime, and Prowl would only rat to him (not that he would give any answers anyway), so why not Jazz?

Sunstreaker carried out that errand, catching the saboteur before he retired to his room one night. It wasn't so much the shrug off Jazz gave to the whole project, but the interpretation of the conversation later that struck the lambo odd. Jazz almost seemed afraid to talk about it. He avoided every question cleverly, and the mention of trying to get into the lab actually appalled him. While it only made Sideswipe a rabid beast when it came to the idea of getting into the lab, Sunstreaker began to doubt it was something they needed to know before it was ready. As a result, he backed off just a little in trying to solve the mystery, giving his brother little tips and subtle hints to just let off the whole thing.

Weeks later, it became apparent to Sunstreaker that not only was this something to stay out of; but the whole reason Jazz and Prowl were acting so odd about the situation, wasn't because they were trying to keep them off their aft, but because they didn't _agree_ with whatever was being done inside the lab. Sunstreaker sat inside his room along the side of his berth, carefully analyzing all of the incidents the past few months on the project. Biology, ecology, engineering. The invention was clearly something bio-mechanical, rather than all organic or all robotic. It solved the puzzle as to why Jazz would have been upset by the project; he had witnessed a foul incident involving Raoul, and as a result, felt disgusted at anything regarding the two worlds mixed. Raoul had suffered a near mental breakdown, Tracks and Blaster his only temporary cure. That explained Jazz, but what about Prowl? The second-in-command was more than irritated, he was just as upset as Jazz. Perhaps it revolved around the same ordeal, or maybe he was just worried for Jazz, but either way his door wings had been showing a little more wear than usual.

Sunstreaker tapped his fingers alongside of the bed, his digits scraping metal against metal. It was silent except for the faint chatter of the mechs inside the recreation area. Sideswipe was no doubt trying to get into the lab again, because his voice wasn't among the louder of the Ark. The yellow mech glanced up, his audios picking up what sounded like shouting that seemed to be coming from further down the hall; the lab area. He'd barely began to stand as an explosion rocked the Ark.

_Can you hear me?_

The explosion was so enormous that the outer wall of the lab leading into the hall erupted, the debris flying in sharpened pieces down the hall. Smoke billowed from the now open area, through the large jagged holes in the ceiling, through the hallways, anywhere it could seemingly escape. It attracted the attention of all whom were a part of the massive ship, but Sunstreaker had wrecked his way, much like the debris, down the hall. His arrival set his optics on fire; quite literally. The scene before him was a mess; not that the lab was a pretty sight to begin with. The tables that were normally filled with mechanics of all kinds were gone, replaced by charred metal, some melting, some steaming. Broken glass from flasks and beakers glittered about the floor, gears spinning as their brothers partially hung out of walls from where they were embedded. Wheeljack was trapped underneath one of his own inventions, a large tube-like machine covered in blues and greens that still flickered with life. His arm was pinned beneath, and Perceptor was fretting verbally about the incident while trying to save the poor engineer. In the center, Sunstreaker stared down at three mechs located quite high on the Top Ten Most Hated By Sunstreaker list.

"Bro! The machine! The whole secret is the machine!" The yellow Lambo glanced down to see his brother tugging on his leg, covered in debris and burn marks, one of his own optics was dripping lightly with energon. Sunstreaker stared at him, then to the machine, then to the threat. One pair of optics came in contact with his, sending the mech in a sudden rage. _Rivals were meant to be beaten._ Sideswipe watched as his twin leaped over him and at Thundercracker, the two clashing together. They threw punches, one after the other, an occasional kick. All the while watching over his shoulder, Sunstreaker wondered why his brother hadn't begun the traditional fight, then realized the other two seekers weren't attacking. Sideswipe's optics passed over Skywarp's, and the jet gave a sudden smirk. He turned away from the Autobot, two steps over to cover Perceptor in his shadow. With one hand he lifted the machine from Wheeljack's arm, pulling it to his body. Perceptor was stunned, frozen to the spot before Wheeljack gave a loud shout, trying to reach for the invention. Skywarp slapped him away harshly, heading back over to Starscream. Thundercracker lifted Sunstreaker, throwing him into Sideswipe with a laugh.

"Thank you for being so generous in your donations," Starscream hissed. Holding up his arm, a bulb of power began to generate in the barrel of his gun. "Shame it was against your will." Sideswipe sat up, his brother across his waist. Sunstreaker snarled, trying to get up. Placing a hand on Sideswipe's leg, he felt his twin tense up considerably. Looking at his face, Sunstreaker forgot all about the seekers. Sideswipe's body was taut, his mouth slightly open, optics wide and bright. His inner fans were blowing full blast, as if he was suddenly overheating.

"Sideswipe!" Sunstreaker yelled over the roar of the seeker's thrusters. He grabbed a hold of the red mech, shaking him. Sideswipe continued to stare straight ahead into the optics of Skywarp, who was grinning ferociously. The three seekers disappeared as Starscream shot his ammo into another of Wheeljack's inventions, causing it to explode in white light. Shielding their optics, the Autobots slowly blinked away the after effects. Sunstreaker sat up abruptly, turning to Sideswipe. "What the _slag_ is your problem?!" He asked angrily, trying to throw his concern out. He froze himself when Sideswipe was in the same position as before the blast. Something wasn't right. "...Sideswipe?" Sideswipe stared at the empty space, seemingly empty himself. But his processor was reeling.

Inside, the memory continued to play over and over. Skywarp had grabbed the machine, and turned to face the twin. Suddenly, in a flash of purple and green light, he was in front of the twin, and his face was flickering between Sunstreaker's and his own. It would have been passed off as the idiot's teleportation power, but that didn't explain the sudden shape shifting. The grin he gave him was sadistic, almost scaring the poor mech offline. The face had continued to flicker, between his brother and the seeker, and then suddenly, it stopped as Sunstreaker's. But his optics were red, his grin filled with fangs, his face nothing like that of the real Sunstreaker. And the voice. The voice continued to replay with the memory, torturing him. "_I've got inside your mind._"

_I hypnotize..._

"_WHAT?!_" Sunstreaker barked, his voice reverberating off the walls of the enclosed area. Prowl's wings twitched at the sudden outburst, even though it was expected. He kept his calm exterior, eying the yellow mech cautiously. He was well aware of how violent the Lamborghini could get, and whether or not Optimus Prime was in the room, he could easily take them all when provoked. Wheeljack was in the corner of the room at a small desk, his head in his hands, muttering something to himself in a rather upsetting tone. Perceptor was over his shoulder, speaking to him quietly. Behind Sunstreaker, Ratchet was busy checking on Sideswipe's vital signs, his eyes focused solely on the unconscious mech. Sideswipe had turned hysterical as the memories revolved in his processor to the point of over-heating. From there, his body ignored his actions and sent him into a rough-house seizure before passing out in Sunstreaker's arms. The angered mech slammed his fists on the top of Prowl's desk, getting in his face. "What. Was. That?" He gritted. Prowl sat back slowly.

"It's called a Rime Billow," Prowl repeated, his forefingers together gently fidgeting with a pen-like object while staring the mech in the optics. It only seemed to irritate Sunstreaker more, for the ridge above his left optic began twitching. Prowl sighed, continuing. "It is the new weapon against the Decepticons."

"Was."  
"Excuse me?"  
"_Was_ the new weapon. They took it."

"...Yes," Prowl said, eying him. "Its purpose is to give us a mental combat advantage, rather than physical power. Seeing as how they have larger forms and therefore stronger firepower, we decided that if we could not defeat them in raw power, we would attempt mentality concepts. Raoul's friend is very experienced in the field of Psychology, and felt it would be a better tactic. Perceptor and Wheeljack were emphasizing the research results by creating this machine."

"What do you mean a mental advantage. What's it do, make us smarter or something? That's an insult," Sunstreaker shot, shoving himself away from the desk. He began pacing with his arms crossed slowly back and forth, away and from the desk. Prowl's patience was slowly beginning to dwindle.

"No...It was to create illusions..." The two turned, looking towards the corner where Wheeljack was hunched over his little desk. Head still in hands, his voice was confirmed by the flashing ear panels. They glowed a dull green. "Delusions. From our last fight Hound was attacked by Rumble and Frenzy. One of Frenzy's skills is creating delusions of the mind, causing nightmares and a possible psychological screw up of the mind." He explained, slowly raising his head. "We figured we could extract the effects from Hound, and recreate it within another machine, or a clone of the Decepticon. Maybe offer it to one of Blaster's cassettes."

"However, the effects were far more effective than perceived before. The extract we received from Hound was much more potent and far more destructive than from its original owner. When placed inside a machine, that effect was enhanced, creating a rather deadly result. The device therefore gives us the mental advantage in battle. When placed near an area, anyone within its specified radius immediately becomes affected, and if they do not feel those effects immediately, they will most definitely soon." Perceptor finished, stepping up behind Wheeljack. Sunstreaker stared at the two scientists, his hands becoming fists. Prowl stood immediately, grabbing him before he could successfully lunge at the two.

"So you're saying you've slaggin' _killed_ my brother?!" He shouted, struggling against Prowl's grip. Wheeljack looked towards Perceptor, shaking his head sadly. Perceptor stepped back in surprise, but watched the Lamborghini.

"Absolutely not! That was merely a prototype that created the enhanced effects. Whether or not it was a temporary substance is still a hypothesis we've yet to conduct with relevant tests!"  
"Sideswipe is slagging fine," Ratchet growled, causing Sunstreaker to stop, glaring angrily at the mech scientists. "He's just had an overload. Whatever those Decepticons pulled on him was merely an accidental cause, and not intentional. He got shocked, and stressed himself into overload with whatever he saw. A typical nightmare." Sunstreaker yanked his wrists away from Prowl, growling. Prowl glared at him, before turning to Wheeljack and Perceptor.

"Nonetheless, we need to create a search party and seek out the Decepticons before they can use it to their own advantage. We all know they don't have the exact processing power to understand the Billow's complete set up, so we have time to fish them out. After Ratchet is finished with Sideswipe, Wheeljack, Perceptor, and himself will form a search team to begin."

"I'm going"  
"No, you're not." Prowl stated, turning to Sunstreaker as the Lamborghini crossed his arms. The yellow mech stepped right in front of the commander, staring optic to optic.  
"I'm._ Going_." He snarled. A moment of silence passed between the two, before a voice behind them called out.

"I'm going too..." They turned to see Sideswipe smiling at them. Prowl frowned as it turned into a smirk. "We owe them some Jet Judo lessons."

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
